


Reflections in a bowl of water

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Universe, M/M, Morgana is evil, Revenge, Revenge is Sweet, Sexy Times, Water, Water Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Morgana uses water and magic to discover that Merlin and Arthur were breaking the law. It might prove useful.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #373: Water





	Reflections in a bowl of water

The bowl water-filled, as she chanted, into its depths, ghosts began to coalesce. Swirling white at first, a storm contained, figures turned into color and form, the scene sharpening. Her enemies, faithless and foolish, were writhing in bed, naked, Merlin thrusting into Arthur, their corrupted passion powerful as they devoured each other. 

Furious, Morgana tossed the bowl aside, water splashing everywhere. How dare they when she had no one and nothing.

But it was enough. It was the perfect weapon, something that made them vulnerable.

In Camelot, they were law-breakers, their love forbidden.

She would use her new-found knowledge well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: sorry but Morgana is evil here.   
Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
